wie man ein leben ganz einfach zerstört
by zissy
Summary: Lily ist über Weihnachten zu Hause, als Voldemort beschliesst ihr einen Besuch abzustatten ;) später J/L


hmm, ich weiÃŸ, ist noch nicht viel, aber ich hab mir wirklich gaaaanz viel mÃ¼he gegeben (ich mein was soll man in der schule auch anderes machen, als Fics zu schreiben?)  
  
"..." gesprochen  
  
*...* gedacht  
  
******  
  
Lillian Evans - ein frÃ¶hliches MÃ¤dchen. So sahen sie viele auf den ersten Blick. Sie war relativ beliebt, in fast jedem Fach unter den ersten 3n und wurde ziemlich hÃ¤ufig mit einem Buch (was nicht mit dem Unterricht zu tun hatte) am See gesehen.  
  
So lebte sie fast ihr ganzes Leben lang, bis zu den Weihnachtsferien in ihrem 6ten Hogwartsjahr.  
  
Lily saÃŸ zu Hause auf der Fensterbank ihres Zimmerfensters, drauÃŸen hatte es angefangen zu shcneien. GroÃŸe Flocken rieselten zur Erde und nach und nach breitete sich eine groÃŸe weiÃŸe Decke Ã¼ber den Garten aus. Lily konnte ewig irgendwo sitzen und einfach nur nach drauÃŸen schauen, aber meiÃŸstens hatte sie gar keine Zeit dafÃ¼r. Die Hausaufgaben (und die gelegentlichen 'Sonderaufgaben' von Filch) nahmen ihre grÃ¶ÃŸte Freizeit in Anspruch. Aber jetzt war die ja zu Hause und hatte unmengen von Zeit, wenn da nicht Petunia gewesen wÃ¤re.  
  
"LILYYY" schrie eine Stimme von unten (Lilys Zimmer ist im ersten Stock) *aaah, Petunia.. geh weg* dachte Lily, ohne ihren Blick nur im geringsten vom bunten Treiben drauÃŸen zu lÃ¶sen.  
  
"Lily" die Stimme wurde lauter.  
  
*och ne, sie kommt hoch... 3,2,1* KRACH! Petunia hatte die TÃ¼r aufgerissen.  
  
"Bist du taub oder was?" fuhr sie Lily an "Ich rufe dich seid 5min. Kannst du vielleicht mal antworten?"  
  
*maaan, nerv nicht* dachte Lily, sagte aber nichts.  
  
"Was ist so interessant da drauÃŸen? Hast du's noch nie schneien sehen??"  
  
Langsam drehte Lily sich um, starrte ihre Schwester wÃ¼tend an und fragte so ruhig wie sie konnte "Was willst du?"  
  
"Mama hat gesagt, du sollst den Baum schmÃ¼cken, aber wenn du nicht willst, ich kann auch..." weiter kam sie nicht, denn Lily war bei den Worten 'Baum' und 'schmÃ¼cken' aus dem Zimmer nach unten gerannt.  
  
Keine halbe Stunde spÃ¤ter war der Weihnachtsbaum fertig geschmÃ¼ckt, Kerzen, Sterne, Kugeln und ein bisschen Lametta zierten ihn jetzt. Lily war zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit und ging in die KÃ¼che, wo ihre Mutter die letzten PlÃ¤tzchen auf einige Tabletts verteilte. "So, jetzt muss es nur noch dunkel werden" sagte Mrs. Evans "ziehst du dich schonmal um?" "Klar, Mama!" "Gut, ich werd dann mal gucken, ob das Christkind mit den Geschenken klar kommt, ich hab da nÃ¤mlich so meine Zeifel.." Genau in diesem Moment ertÃ¶nte einen dumpfer Knall und ziemlich lautes fluchen.  
  
Lily grinste ihre Mutter wissend an und verschwand dann wieder in ihrem Zimmer um sich umzuziehen.  
  
Entfernt konnte sie die Stimmen ihrer Eltern hÃ¶ren, anscheinend hatte ihr Vater gerade die Geschenke aus dem Keller geholt und da er nicht mehrmals gehen wollte (was er sowieso musste) hatte er so viel geschleppt, wie er nur konnte. Und aus vÃ¶llig unerklÃ¤rlichen GrÃ¼nden war dann das eine oder andere PÃ¤ckchen runter gefallen. Es war doch jedes Jahr das gleiche. Wieder musste Lily grinsen. Vor 2 Jahren hatte ihre Vater versucht einen viel zu groÃŸen Baum aufzustellen, er wollte einfach nicht begreifen, dass die Decke 15cm zu niederig war, das war ein Theater....  
  
Inzwischen hatte sich Lily umgezogen und trug jetzt ein langes SpagettitrÃ¤gerkleid aus schwarzem Stoff. Sie steckte sich ihre Haare hoch, dass nur noch ein paar Locken herrunterhingen, schminkte sich ein bischen und warf einen abschliessenden Blick in den Spiegel *perfekt*  
  
Dann sah sie auf die Uhr und anschlieÃŸend nach drauÃŸen. *mhmm, es wird schon dunkel, aber vor 5 Uhr wird's sowieso noch nicht soweit sein*  
  
Sie sah sich um *was mach ich jetzt noch...?* bis ihr Blick an einem BÃ¼cherstapel hÃ¤ngen blieb. Unter 'Die Magie der NaturzustÃ¤nde' und 'Mythen oder Magie' suchte sie sich 'FÃ¼hlen mit der Natur' herraus und began zu lesen. Eben, bevor Petunia herreingeplatzt war, hatte Lily es geschafft vereinzelt die feinen Stimmchen der Schneeflocken zu hÃ¶ren. Wenn sie auch nicht die Sprache verstand, so war sie doch froh darÃ¼ber, dass sie es geschafft hatte. Im Buch war die Sprache der Natur zwar erklÃ¤rt, aber es war wirklich schwer sie zu verstehen. Ohnehin hatten nicht mehr viele Magier die 'Gabe des ZuhÃ¶rens'. Laut den BÃ¼chern waren frÃ¼her fast alle Zauberer in der Lage gewesen, aber viele hatten die Sprache vergessen. Lily jedenfalls war eine von denen, die das GlÃ¼ck hatten, Planzen, Tiere und ZustÃ¤nde zu verstehen. Am Anfang war es nur ein FlÃ¼stern gewesen, aber so mehr sie Ã¼bte, desto besser hÃ¶rte sie die Stimmen. Nur lag das Problem wie gesagt an der Sprache.  
  
PlÃ¶tzlich klopfte etwas gegen die Scheibe. Zu erst erschrak Lily, aber als seinen Vogel sah, Ã¶ffnete sie das Fenster. Erstaunlicher Weise verirrte sich keine einzige Schneeflocke in das Zimmer, als die Eule herein flog. An ihrem Bein hing ein zusammengerollter brief. Er war nicht sehr leserlich, aber was darin stand lies Lily erstarren:  
  
Lily,  
  
verlass sofort das Haus,  
  
Voldemort kommt,  
  
lass alles liegen und lauf,  
  
er darf dich nicht finden!  
  
Zitternd starrte Lily auf das StÃ¼ck Papier in ihren HÃ¤nden. Voldemort - Wie viele Familen, egal ob muggel oder Zauberer, hatte er schon grundlos getÃ¶tet? Wie viele Kinder? Nur zu seinem VergnÃ¼gen?? Und jetzt war sie also an der Reihe. 


End file.
